This invention relates in general to games of chance and more particularly to a casino game apparatus having a craps table layout played with conventional rules for craps, except the game is played without dice.
Casino games such as craps, roulette, poker and blackjack have become very popular over the years. They are popular with players and profitable for casinos. However, there are only a few places where people interested in such games can go to play because the games are not allowed in most states. Also, people are aware that dice, known as xe2x80x9cloaded dicexe2x80x9d can be made to favor particular results when rolled. Whether or not loaded dice are ever used in craps at casinos, players always have a lingering doubt that they might be, particularly since the odds always favor the casino. Therefore, a casino type craps game that can be played with a craps table layout, with craps rules, and with all the fanfare, excitement and ambience that players expect and enjoy at a casino, but with a completely random method of determining the results of a play or xe2x80x9crollxe2x80x9d other than with dice, and for this reason may be played in more venues, is desired.
The apparatus of this invention uses a conventional craps table with a conventional craps table layout. However, since dice are not used in the game, a few minor variations would be made. There would be no depiction of dice on the layout. Also, the inside vertical wall of the table, normally used for bouncing the dice against during a roll, could have any surface rather than the usual diamond rubber cushioned surface of tables where dice are used.
The conventional game of craps uses a pair of dice, rolled simultaneously to generate a generally random number which is the sum of the resulting numbers of dots on the two upper faces of the dice when they come to rest. The play of the game is based on this outcome of the roll of dice, also known as a decision. Wagers can be made and each decision or succeeding decision determines whether or not a player wins or loses, based on the rules.
To play the game of this invention without the use of dice, several means can be used to generate a decision. One way to generate a decision is by using a pair of ball blowers, commonly used in bingo, each blower having balls numbered from one to six. The sum of the combination of the two numbered balls selected by the blowers would constitute a decision and the play of the game would continue based on this decision and the rules of the game. Another way of generating a decision is to use two decks of cards, each deck having six cards, each card marked with a separate, distinct number from one to six, inclusive (representing the numbers of dots on the sides of a die). Each deck would be shuffled by a card shuffler and one card dealt from each of the shufflers. The sum of the combination of the two numbered cards dealt would constitute a decision. Another way of generating a decision is to use a random number generator (hereafter (xe2x80x9cRNGxe2x80x9d), to select two numbers from one to six, inclusive. The combination of the two numbers would constitute a decision. Two RNGs could also be used, each selecting a number from one to six, inclusive, the combination constituting a decision. Also, a player can be allowed to use a remote control to activate the RNG or RNGs to select two numbers, the combinations of which would constitute a decision. Large monitors can be positioned for players and observers to easily view the results of the selected numbers which would be displayed on the monitors.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernable upon a reading of the text hereinafter.
An object of this invention is to provide a casino game having a craps table layout.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a casino game having a craps table layout which can be played by conventional craps rules, but without dice.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a casino game having a craps table layout without any depiction of dice on the table.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a casino game having a craps table layout where the table""s inside vertical walls can be any surface.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a casino game having a craps table layout in which a random number decision generation replacing the use of dice can be obtained by a pair of balls selected by a pair of ball blowers where each ball blower has a set of balls numbered from one to six, inclusive.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a casino game having a craps table layout in which a random number decision generation, replacing the use of dice, can be obtained by a pair of numbers selected by a random number generator which selects two numbers at random, each selected number being in the range from one to six, inclusive.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a casino game having a craps table layout in which a random number decision generation replacing the use of dice can be obtained by dealing a pair of cards from two decks of cards each shuffled by a card shuffler where the card decks are each a set of cards numbered from one to six, inclusive.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a casino game having a craps table layout in which a random number decision generation replacing the use of dice can be obtained by a pair of numbers selected by a random number generator which selects two numbers at random in the range from one to six, inclusive, when activated by a remote control.
A further object of this invention is to provide a casino game having a craps table layout in which the results of the random number decision generation replacing the use of dice can be displayed for the players and observers to see.
These objects, and other objects expressed or implied in this document, are accomplished by a game of chance including a table top having a set of indicia for placing bets thereupon, a number selector which when actuated for a game, produces two randomly selected numbers, the selected numbers being determinative of the game""s winning indicia, and a display associated with the table, for displaying the selected numbers, the display being clearly viewable by all the players at the table. In one embodiment the number selector includes two separate ball selectors each of which, when actuated, randomly singulates one of a respective plurality of numbered, agitated balls contained within a respective chamber, the number on the singulated ball being a selected number. Each chamber contains six balls, each ball marked with a different number, the numbers ranging from one to six, inclusive. Each ball selector further includes a blower within its chamber, a ball singulating chute communicating with the chamber, and a gate to the chute which is opened when said each ball selector is actuated, wherein a ball is selected by being blown to the top of its respective chamber and into the singulating chute. Preferably the display includes a structure proximate the table and disposed, in part, above the number selectors, two cameras affixed to the structure proximate respective singulated balls for viewing the number on the ball, and at least one display screen affixed to the structure for displaying to participants and observers of the game the cameras"" view of the singulated balls. Preferably the table""s indicia resembles the indicia of a conventional craps table.
In another embodiment the number selector includes a numerical processor proximate the table, software installed in the processor for selecting two numbers at random, when actuated, and a display communicating with the processor for displaying the selected numbers, the display being clearly viewable by all the players at the table. Preferably the two random numbers is selected from a range of one to six, inclusive. Also preferably a remote control communicates with the processor for remotely activating the software for selecting the random numbers.
In another embodiment the number selector includes two separate decks of numbered cards, at least one shuffler for arranging each deck in a random sequence, and respective structures for assisting a dealer in singulating one numbered card from each of the shuffled decks. The display is preferably the singulated cards disposed to allow all players at the table to view the number on each card and preferably all the cards of both decks are numbered from 1 to six, inclusive.